Gargamel (LD Stories)
Gargamel (AKA "Garggy") is a character from the original comic books and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Gargamel just plain hates the Smurfs. So does his tabby cat, Azrael, who is almost always at his side -- during good times or bad. According to "Gargamel's Time Trip," he first met the Smurfs when he was around twenty years old, and it was Azrael who captured Brainy -- the first Smurf either of them had ever seen, and certainly not the last. In the original comic book stories, Gargamel kidnapped one of the Smurfs during their first encounter with him, and intended to use the Smurf for making gold. The other Smurfs ambushed the wizard in his castle and rescued the abducted Smurf. When Gargamel tried to use one of his formulas to find and capture them, it ended up shrinking him down to Smurf size. As he discovered the Smurfs had sabotaged the formula to do this, he swore he would take his revenge. Personality While Gargamel isn't the strongest villain, he is a highly competent wizard. He has many books of spells and knows how to do them right. The Great Book of Spells can be used when there is a full moon for things beyond his normal repertoire. Contrast to his skills in the mystic arts, is -- at times -- clumsy, foolish, or gullible. While he is generally regarded as a wizard, his methods seem to imply he is more of an alchemist. Relationship with Scruple He first meets Scruple in "The Enchanted Quill." *'Season 1' -- Though he despises his apprentice, they get along in times when they both want to achieve a monetary or status-related goal. Their relationship is problematic -- a real "push/pull" situation -- and neither one genuinely enjoys each other's company. *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... Relationship with Denisa Whenever his God-niece, Denisa, is dumped onto him from Lord Balthazar, Gargamel's only motivation behind his "kindness" towards her is the agreement between him and his Godfather: see that she is happy or suffer his wrath. Therefore, Gargamel despises the young girl and wishes she would simply leave him alone, so he often sticks her with Scruple. After she discovered that he is a mortal foe to the Smurfs, her friends, he has had to work much harder to keep her content. This includes being nice or talking goodly of the Smurfs in her presence, postponing his projects to infiltrate the village, and letting her visit them when she is in his care - all of which makes his skin crawl. Season 1 Episodes Gargamel plays a role in several episodes during Season 1. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 13) -- He and Scruple create a mirror that will turn Smurfs to stone in the beginning, and then come to retrieve it later only to be scared straight by Ripple. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 17) -- He appears in the start of the episode when Denisa arrives, and so he places her in Scruple's care while he works. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- After failing to destroy the Smurfs like all previous attempts, Gargamel and Scruple are forced out of the village, having been apprehended by Johan, Peewit, and Falla. Season 2 Episodes During Season 2, Gargamel continues to perform the role of a lowly wizard constantly battling his sidekick, but becomes more confident in himself now that Johan is under his power. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 01) -- He briefly appears at the end of this episode as Moxette visits the hovel to seek closure with the loss of Johan. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 02) -- He is the main villain seeking Falla after she steals a vial from his hovel, and is defeated by her and Somebody Smurf when they come to rescue the Smurfs he and his apprentices capture. *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 06) -- Pending... *'The Troubled Child' (Ep. 09) -- Pending... *'Skipping Stones' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'Smurfing Over Troubled Water' (Ep. 13) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- He is one of the main villains. He takes his apprentices' intentionally-good idea of becoming housekeepers for extra money and turning it into a wicked robbery plan. However, the wizard makes few appearances throughout the story. *'A Hovel is Not a Hospital' ( Ep. 18) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... Season 3 Episodes Pending... *'Befallen Breckenridge' (Ep. 03) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 04) -- Pending... *'Blue is the Moonstone' (Ep. 07) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 17) -- In Brainy's Imaginarium setting, he is briefly mentioned when Papa Smurf recounts the origin of the Smurfettes. *'A Gift for a Knight' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Gargamel is roughly the same height as Johan, but is usually hunched over in his old age. He has pale skin, black hair travelling over his ears, and standard black eyes. *'Seasons 1 & 2' -- He wears a black cloak with grey patches on his elbows and front, red leggings, and red round-cuff flat shoes. Voice Actor(s) A good voice actor after Paul Winchell would be Hank Azaria, who played his role in the 2011 & 2013 Smurfs films, and he was the voice actor for The Legend of Smurfy Hollow in 2015. Trivia *His birthday is on Halloween (October 31th); he shares it with Jokey Smurf. His zodiac sign is Scorpio. *Deep down, he is insecure about how he looks, and feels lonely. He wants someone to remember his birthday and comfort him when he is weak, but all he has is Scruple and Azrael. *He is frequently nicknamed "Garggy" by his apprentice, but the term was first used by Smurfette in "Smurf-Colored Glasses" of the cartoon show. *In "Hefty's Heart," one of the Smurfs asks why Gargamel does not catch the Yellow Hate Disease, so Papa Smurf hypothesizes that he had caught it long ago. This suggests that his genuinely Evil nature has become so deep-rooted that the effects are permanent. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rough voices Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Elderly characters Category:Magical characters Category:Self-interested characters Category:Residents of Gargamel Category:LD Stories characters Category:Asexual characters Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:Sorcerers